


Satisfaction

by 2364 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Wonder Woman 1984 (2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, dubcon?, f/m - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/2364
Summary: 千百思绪也只是一些边缘的噪声，而留在中间的，是一个巨大的，贯穿她整个身体的空洞，饥渴地，几乎痛苦地乞求着被填满。
Relationships: Barbara Minerva/Maxwell Lord, Diana Prince/Barbara Minerva
Kudos: 9





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来说：飞机上那会儿，Barbara在试图骑Max时想起了Diana。  
> 【但其实也没写到黄色部分

血味。  
在纷乱的思绪间，首先冒出来的那个念头是，血。血腥味，闻起来很恶心，冲鼻，但比那更恶心的是腐烂的味道。在最初的血气之后，Barbara在那个人身上闻到的更多的是腐臭，干掉的汗液混杂着隐约的尿味。就算是许愿石变成普通人类之后也和他们其他任何一个一样难闻。单从气味来说，Maxwell Lord闻起来就像快死了。但这也可能是她的错觉，过于敏锐的嗅觉夸大了一切，她这两天闻到的每个人每样东西都很臭，汽车的尾气，爆炸的硝烟，化工产品兑出来的香水，一切让她的血管膨胀突跳，恼怒万分。如果说这神力有什么代价的话，这或许是其中之一。  
当然关于臭味的念头只占了她思绪中的很小一部分，她现在可以同时思考，计算，执行很多东西，以至再也没有必要再集中精力想一件事，她的思绪在不受控制地漫游。她看向窗外，能看到风从机翼掠过，感受气流带来的细微颠簸，因此而计算出飞机的瞬时速度，她知道Max的去向，因而也能知道他们到那儿的具体时间——不会超过三个钟头，如果天气再合拍些甚至会更快。但现在显然是许愿石主导着一切，你没法要求太高。在计算的途中她也能分出一份心给Max：Max之前给她的提议听起来很诱人，但他的话没说完。在话说到一半时Max就昏睡了过去，脸歪着倒在那张沙发座椅上，嘴角流出带着血的，粉色的口水。Barbara并没有误会他死了，因为她还能听到对方的呼吸声。神的听觉。就算在飞机引擎的轰鸣声中她也能不费吹灰之力分辨，带着痰液的，浑浊的，粗重的呼吸声。很难听。光是这难听的噪音就给了她足够杀死Max的理由，但不幸的是，她脑中那个稍冷静的声音提醒着她，她不能杀掉Max，相反还得保护他。

很多细小的声音在攒动。像细细密密的水流交织流动，融汇再分散。这两日狼吞虎咽读下来的东西在她的脑内并非如衣柜中的衣物叠得整整齐齐，而是像散入水中的鱼四处漂游，随时冒出个头来，溅起一圈波纹。她脑中还有那么一部分在试图把这些零碎的波纹编成玩笑话，一些可以在酒会上，或者在上班前脱口而出的俏皮段子，在任何人群中足以引起一串笑声；而还有一个低沉些的声音告诉她，不会再有什么酒会，也不会再有工作间的休息小憩了。另一个高一些的声音在咆哮，在指责她自己将这一切都毁了。而她倾听着这一切声音，试图用她崭新的，万能的神力让波纹散去，就好像用手指抚平衣服上的褶皱——你没有熨斗，抚平一道皱纹也只会迎来另一道。好在，她现在的大脑足够用。  
如果说在这些流动的细小思绪中有什么主流的话，那就是——无。乌有，空白，空虚。很难想象一个人是如何能思考着一切但又什么都不想。但Barbara知道自己早已脱离人的范畴。千百思绪也只是一些边缘的噪声，而留在中间的，是一个巨大的，贯穿她整个身体的空洞，饥渴地，几乎痛苦地乞求着被填满。刚刚和Diana的打斗带来的多巴胺早已迅速地消退，那让她身心都燃烧起来的强烈的愤怒也随之熄灭，唯仅留下舌根淡淡的苦涩，空洞间明灭的余烬。她现在心跳平稳，呼吸平静，机翼在风暴中的剧烈颤动，电闪雷鸣，以及她自己内心不同声音此起彼伏的呼叫，观点的碰撞，情绪的交织，都无法使这种死亡般的平静撼动半分。

这空洞每秒都在以更快的速度侵蚀着她。因为Barbara还能记得起不久前那是多么的容易，沉浸于一页纸，一本书，一册书，一部书，和一个人谈话，和一群人的交流，让意识集中于一个念头，让内心沉浸而饱足，感官因接下来的期待和欲望而沸腾。这些知觉此刻正在飞速地离开她，甚至回忆都在迅速淡去。她对着飞机的舷窗作出生气的模样，再咧开嘴装出一个笑脸，深呼吸，从牙缝中嘶气，嘟起嘴唇，无济于事，用手指掐自己的胳膊。什么也没有，甚至没有疼痛。她从座位上站起来，再伸个懒腰，努力挤出一个类似哈欠的东西，再在飞机上走动一圈，什么都没有发生。她并没有感到身体的任何一块肌肉得到了伸展，一切都太轻松，任何一个动作都不再让她疲惫也不再让她舒服，坐着躺着站着也没有什么区别。唯有尖利的风经过空洞时的呼啸，提醒着自己那儿缺了些什么。  
她的手指在颤动，不安地，就好像在提醒着她：她明明知道以什么解药才可以弥补这种空洞。她需要真正的活动，需要让血液流动起来，让大脑安静；她需要用怒气填满空虚，用怒吼声淹没所有细小的声音；她需要战斗，需要破坏；她需要杀人。此时此刻，就算杀光这地球上剩下的每一个人来填补这空虚也不足为奇——为什么不呢？Barbara看着自己颤动的手指，她在渴望着。在飞机前面驾驶室的飞行员，安安静静地操纵着那些仪器。没用的东西。纵使她只能看到那个人的后脑勺卷曲的头发，以及操纵仪器的细小声音，她已经能清晰地感知到自己的手指能怎样勒上对方的脖子。那个人沉浸于风暴中，心跳加速，聚精会神，惊恐，不会注意到她的靠近，只是伸手拉开冰箱门的力气，或许更小些，眨眼的瞬间她就能拧断那条脖子，从皮肉，到筋骨，到发出惊恐呼啸的气管——她甚至不会让尖叫泄露出一丝一毫。手指轻轻一动，飞机便会笔直下坠，给她漫无止境的焦渴带来片刻舒缓。见鬼，Diana是如何做到的，她怎么可能直面着空虚还微笑着面对每个人而不是试图将每个靠近的杂碎撕成烂肉……Barbara的指关节在玻璃上打出一串节奏，成功压下了这个念头。尽管说她几乎无法干扰那些转瞬即逝又永无止境的思绪，但她尽量避免太多地想到Diana。

Max从他的椅子上滑了下来，几乎吓了她一跳——几乎。在半分钟前Max的脸因颠簸而侧向走道时Barbara就隐约预知到了这一点，所以这件事也很难给她太大冲击。就好像在脖子后面插上了一根，颈椎中绷紧的弦，发生什么都无法松懈。她有些厌恶地瞥向Max，一时几乎也要将他错认为尸体。呼吸声几乎停了，心跳也很微弱。血腥味更浓了，几乎都能让她皱起鼻子。就算之前她在看到那男人在地上惊恐地四处乱爬时内心闪过一丝，纯属人类的怜爱，现在也几乎消失殆尽。Barbara从椅子上站起身，用脚尖将Max翻了个面，小心控制着力度，尽量不碾碎那身脆弱的骨头，或者将人踢到半空中。这个动作带来的是更多无味的厌倦，她的每个关节都渴望着将面前这半死不活的家伙碾作粉尘。Max从椅子上摔下来时大约摔到了鼻子，一股鼻血正在往外涌，浸湿了西装前襟，这就是血腥味的来源——他还是没有醒过来，而且呼吸变得更弱了。她还需要许愿石，这不是办法。Barbara跪下来，贴近他——那种气味依然让她不愿靠得太近，然后给了他一个耳光。轻微的碰触，依然是比预想中更响的掌掴声，惨白的皮肤上鲜红的掌印瞬间开始充血。人的皮肉太脆弱，而且Max已经烂成了一团，他的脸像揉皱的白色橡皮糖，在她手上留下粘腻的触感。但这一勉强的虐待确实有用，Max的睫毛动了动，试图睁开眼的样子。可能需要一些助力，但Barbara不确定自己会不会一不小心将对方的眼睛挖出来，只能逼自己等。她看到眼皮撑开一条缝，露出的眼珠实在不算好看，棕色的瞳仁涣散，白色的部分全是血丝，有的血管已经破裂了。Max的目光花了很久才聚焦到Barbara身上，而随着嘴角的一个微笑，那双眼中闪出一点奇妙的光芒。“对不起我睡着了，博士。“他的声音含糊，却显得过分的坦然，”我们刚刚说到哪儿了？“

Barbara看着那双眼睛，一时不确定自己看到了什么。有一瞬间那双眼中绝对有什么出奇的东西，让这烂泥般瘫软在地上的人类突然显得神采飞扬……但下一瞬间那束光又消失了。Max看上去只是个……人。男人。同那个被她踹倒在地上，挣扎呻吟的醉汉没有什么不同。现在拥有这神的双眼，她足以看穿一切遮掩。自大的微笑，烟酒浇灌出的呛人体味，甚至还有那故弄玄虚的染发——她之前怎么会错过这个？现在汗水湿透的金发黏成一团，发根处的黑色与白色清晰可见。Barbara几乎还能嗅到些许染发剂刺鼻的残留。前几天刚刚见到Max的回忆还在那儿，色彩细节都很饱满，但已经像是上辈子的事。那时Max看上去很好看，仿佛知道一些她不知道的东西，能做到一些她做不到的事。但现在她用冷漠无情的眼睛扫视回忆碎片，看到的只是脂粉香水昂贵西装拼凑起的虚伪骨架，那个人不在那里。

她外表的变化显而易见，但内在的改变在凡人眼中或许并没那么明显。因为Max，显然没有意识到她态度的转变，仍试图撑起身贴近她。“对了，我想起来了，我知道你需要什么……“依然是那股故弄玄虚的腔调，纵使在奄奄一息的时候。纵使Barbara现在对这人类的脆弱与逞强嫌恶不已，也不禁承认自己感到了一丝惊异。但不，就算许愿石也不可能知道她真正的需求。她刚要开口否认，但Max，带着那种对他的健康无益的兴奋的态度，说出了下半句：”你需要愤怒。“  
Barbara停住了。他是对的。  
或许并不是Max的能耐如何。她想，或许是许愿石的力量，毕竟那黄水晶后藏着的是一整个遗失的文化与神明。但Max显然只把功劳算作了自己的，知道了自己的回答是正确的，他脸上的笑容进一步扩大了，牵扯着灰白的皮肤皱成一团。现在Barbara甚至能看到对方牙齿上的血。“看吧，我知道你需要这个，博士……等我实现了他们所有人的愿望，我就将他们的愤怒交给你……“纵使这肯定十分费力，但Max依然举起了手，做了一个手势，”……换你一个笑脸，美人。“  
这突如其来的调情不自量力到可笑，但Barbara没笑出来。她看着这个男人，回想起前天晚上与他在办公室调情做爱的细节。肢体的接触，碰撞，交换的体液……事实上，她现在还能依稀回忆起被填满的感觉，一个对这个世界的秘密无从知晓的幼稚少女所能感到的满足与充盈。就算是建立在谎言上的，那种感觉也很难说不值得怀念。如今一切一去不复返。完全出于是对那段时光的怀念，她伸出手，试图将这地上的一团泥扶回座位上。但Max显然理会错了她的意思，竟伸手试图抚摸她的脸。完全出于条件反射，她瞬间将那只手打到了一边。失去控制的力度，她清晰地听到了对方手指关节破碎的声音。  
那是一瞬间的事，但这小小的破坏在那一瞬间确实给她带来了快感，像是一个战栗顺着脊柱往下直冲小腹，闪电般掠过再消失无踪。但她确实感受到了。而Max……他只是发出了一小声惨叫，但整个人不住地颤抖起来，另一种手紧紧抓住了断指的手。但Max的视线却并没有离开她的脸，褐色的瞳仁扩张，他的眼睛睁得很大，红色窜上青筋暴起的脖子。如果她的感知没有骗她——应当是不会，她现在已经很难被任何假象欺骗了——那么她面前的这个人就确是正在被渴望填满。  
真是神奇。当Barbara想起那些会从疼痛中寻求快感的异类时，她本能地感到更多的恶心与排斥。但在眼下的情况，这或许是个各取所需的良机。飞行还有几个钟头，作出决定并不难。下一秒她已经骑在了Max的腰上，单手扯开对方衬衫的领口。几颗扣子在途中碎裂，掉了下来。她闻到更多汗腥味铁锈味和难以言喻的腐烂气息，从那被汗水浸透，赤裸的人类胸腹散发出来。她又一时忍不住想起Diana，Diana，她永远美丽的胴体，倒进她怀中瞬间闻到的醉人的芬芳。在获得这一神力之后她再见到Diana时，那种香味已经消失了。或许是因为她自己现在闻起来和Diana一个样了。获得神力的另一个小小的代价。Diana会如何和凡人做爱？和那些脆弱的，散发着臭气的，肮脏的普通人类。在Barbara的手拂过Max胸脯时又意外弄断了一根肋骨。这次是完全的无心，但Max呛咳得很厉害，弓着腰，血都溅到了她身上。她受不了这个，按着Max的脖子把他推回了原地，这次力度刚刚好，没把那脆弱的脊柱也弄断。  
“听着，“她嘶声道，一边惊异着自己的声音听起来竟是如此的沙哑，就好像自己真的十分渴望，”我不会杀你，但这可能会非常，非常，疼。“  
奇迹的是，在那一阵暴风骤雨般的咳嗽之后，Max确实完全安静了下来。那奇妙的光芒在这时回到了他的眼中，Max看上去完全沉醉其中，就好像钳子般掐在他脖子上的手根本不存在，威胁着他生命的痛楚也临时消失了。他看上去像是在梦里。  
“是的，博士。”此刻Max发出的，确是梦游般的喃喃，“都听你的。”

那也只是一瞬间的事，但在试图拉开自己短裙拉链时，Barbara忍不住又欣赏了一会儿上面的豹纹。这是她刚刚去商店买的，是她最爱的花纹。但还不够完美。事实上，她最想要的，是前天她看到Diana穿着的那双豹纹高跟鞋。美丽，花纹和真的一样。但她走遍了华盛顿的商店，却完全没看到哪怕类似的高跟鞋。Diana是从哪儿得到那双鞋的？她真希望自己之前有机会问她。她想，Diana一定也很爱那精致的豹纹。刚刚她和Diana打斗的时候，当她们身体贴近的瞬间，Diana一定看了一眼她的裙子，是这样吗？尽管只是肉眼难以捕捉的瞬间，但她确信自己见到了，那令她感到了一点满足。  
奇妙的事情在那一瞬间发生过。有那么一刹那，Barbara的脑中确实只有这裙子的事情，一切其他细小的声音都淡去了。她的全身心都集中于一个念头，被这短暂的快乐填满，但只有那短短的一刻，连她自己都不知道。谎言之神准许了她的愿望，一切悄无声息，作见证的只有谎言本身罢了。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是感觉……自己有为自己的，一个人西皮，搞点什么的责任感！！  
> 其实我还是就，特想搞帕斯卡，痴呆，飞机上那一瞬间他看向Barbara时的神情真的……很迷醉，很可爱，我一瞬间代了感官世界里的吉藏…太ooc了！！但这就是基本上我想搞的东西【卑微


End file.
